The Great Revenge
by Puan Hujan
Summary: Balaskan dendam keluarga kita, Joongie! Hancurkan keluarga Go, bagaimanapun caranya! Mula-mula, kau dekati dulu Yang Mulia Raja. Buat ia takhluk di bawah pesonamu. Manfaatkan dia untuk menghancurkan Permaisuri yang merupakan putri bungsu Perdana Menteri Go - sebuah fic berlatar Dinasti Joseon. Berhasilkah Joongie membalaskan dendam keluarganya? Yunjae fic. M-preg!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Karakter yang ada pada _fic_ Puan ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa tentunya, Puan hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.

**Rate**: T (kemungkinan di awal T dulu, bisa jadi nanti di tengah cerita berubah menjadi M)

**Genre**: Puan agak kurang paham dengan masalah ini. Bisa jadi _genre_-nya _romance and family._

**Warning**: Boys Love, Yaoi, M-preg, dengan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, jalan cerita yang mudah tertebak dan terkesan murahan, OOC pastinya dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Cast**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Sim Changmin, dll.

Latar dari cerita ini adalah di era Dinasti Joseon, di bawah kepemimpinan Raja Yi Sun (memerintah sejak tahun 1674-1720) yang untuk keperluan cerita namanya Puan ganti menjadi Raja Yi Yunho. Raja ke-19 dari Joseon. Tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menodai sejarah Korea dengan perubahan ini, jadi Puan minta maaf sebelumnya jika ada pihak yang tidak berkenan.

Puan juga berusaha meminimalisir penggunaan bahasa Korea disebabkan karena keterbatasan Puan. Sebagai pendatang baru di fandom ini, Puan ingin turut serta menyalurkan minat menulis Puan yang tentunya belum ada apa-apanya, untuk itu kritik dan saran membangunnya sangat Puan harapkan.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak drama yang Puan tonton, yang paling utama adalah **_Jewel in the Palace_** alias Jang Geum. Kalau ada beberapa kesamaan, harap dimaafkan, _ne?_

Puan ingin berterima kasih untuk kedua sahabat Puan, Kak Shanty Hidayat dan Rin Evans yang sudah bersedia Puan teror tengah malam supaya baca _draft The Great Revenge_ yang masih mentah, hahaha. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang juga sering memberi masukan dan mengingatkan masalah _typo_.

Dan akhirnya, selamat membaca dan terima kasih jika ada yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak ^_^

* * *

**The Great Revenge**

by

**Puan Hujan**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Langit tampak bening tanpa sedikit pun awan yang menggantung di tirai langit. Matahari bersinar penuh, menghangati seluruh pelosok Kerajaan Joseon yang semalaman diguyur hujan lebat. Titik-titik air sisa hujan masih terlihat di ujung dedaunan, bunga-bunga, maupun rerumputan. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, denyut kehidupan kembali berdetak seiring merangkak naiknya sang matahari.

Di kaki Gunung Gyeongbok sebelah barat, seorang remaja berparas cantik berusia 15 tahun berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit berlumpur. Sosok yang mengenakan _hanbok_[1] berwarna biru langit dengan sulaman benang emas yang warnanya mulai memudar itu terlihat bersenandung kecil sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Di tangan kirinya, tersampir sebuah keranjang bambu berisi beberapa tangkai _Mugunghwa_[2] yang segar. Sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah _hanbok _yang ia kenakan, guna menghindari cipratan lumpur.

Rambut remaja berparas jelita itu sebagian disanggul di tengah dengan hiasan sebuah konde beronce benang merah, sedangkan sisanya ia biarkan tergerai lurus sepunggung. Angin semilir yang bertiup tampak mempermainkan anak rambutnya, namun tak ia pedulikan. Ia terus berjalan melewati kaki gunung yang tampak sepi dan jarang dilalui penduduk. Tak berapa lama, ia sampai di ujung jalan, dan meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi tanaman perdu liar di kedua sisinya, hingga menemukan sebuah hutan bambu yang rapat dan tinggi menjulang. Sinar matahari bahkan tak mampu menerobos kerimbunan pepohonan bambu tersebut, hingga menimbulkan kesan teduh.

Tak ada lagi senandung yang terdengar dari bibir _cherry_-nya. Meskipun begitu, ayunan langkahnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala, memperhatikan daun-daun bambu kering yang bermahkotakan titik hujan yang ia pijak.

Sosok cantik itu baru menengadahkan wajahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara menyapanya. Ia menghentikan langkah, dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika melihat seorang perambah hutan yang sedang memikul dua ikat kayu bakar di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jang _Ahjussi_[3]. Wah, sepagi ini _Ahjussi_ sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali kayu bakar," sepasang bola matanya yang besar berpendar ceria. Sang perambah hutan yang dipanggil Jang _Ahjussi_ itu menurunkan dua ikat besar kayu bakar yang sedari tadi dipikulnya. Dengan ujung lengan, disekanya keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Joongie yang cantik. Kemarin angin bertiup kencang, jadi banyak sekali pohon-pohon mati yang tumbang dan ranting-ranting yang berserakan," jawab Jang _Ahjussi _sambil menggoda remaja cantik yang kini mengerucutkan bibir di hadapannya.

"_Ahjussi_! Joongie ini _namja_[4]! Kenapa _Ahjussi_ selalu saja mengatakan kalau Joongie ini cantik? Joongie ini tampaaan, _Ahjussi_," rengekan dari remaja berparas cantik yang ternyata seorang _namja_ bernama Joongie atau nama sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong itu membuat Jang _Ahjussi_ tak mampu menahan tawanya. Ia pun tertawa lepas sambil memperhatikan remaja di depannya yang mulai menghentakkan kaki karena kesal.

"Itu karena Joongie memang cantik. Joongie bahkan lebih cantik dari _yeoja-yeoja_[5] yang pernah_ Ahjussi_ temui."

"Huh! Memangnya sudah berapa banyak _yeoja_ yang_ Ahjussi_ temui?" remaja itu menjulurkan lidahnya, meremehkan ucapan Jang _Ahjussi_. Tingkahnya itu lagi-lagi membuat perambah hutan itu tertawa.

"Tidak penting berapa banyak_ yeoja_ yang sudah _Ahjussi_ temui. Yang jelas, yang paling cantik di mata _Ahjussi_ tetaplah Jang _Ahjumma_[6]-mu. Hemmm, Joongie akan pergi lagi ke makam _Eomma_[7]?" Jang _Ahjussi _menyipitkan matanya, menatap keranjang di tangan remaja cantik di hadapannya. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"He-eum. Joongie membawakan banyak _Mugunghwa_ buat _Eomma_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Ahjussi_ juga harus segera pulang. Kasihan _Ahjumma_-mu, tak ada yang membantunya memberi makan ternak. Joongie hati-hati, _ne_[8]? Segeralah pulang kalau sudah selesai menjenguk makam _Eomma_ Joongie," saran Jang_ Ahjussi _seraya kembali meletakkan kayu pengganda berisikan dua ikat besar kayu bakar di pundak kanannya.

"_Ne_. Sampaikan salam Joongie buat_ Ahjumma_. Joongie pergi dulu, _Ahjussi_._ Ahjussi_ juga hati-hati di jalan," balasnya seraya membungkukkan tubuh. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa sempat memperhatikan tatapan sedih dari perambah hutan yang rupanya masih belum beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Jang_ Ahjussi_ baru membalikkan tubuh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ketika _namja_ remaja berparas cantik itu telah sampai di ujung hutan bambu.

ooo 000 ooo

Hampir sepeminuman teh ia berjalan, akhirnya remaja berparas cantik dengan kulit seputih susu yang membungkus tulang-belulangnya itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika sepasang telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Bibirnya yang merah merekah penuh pesona itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis ketika melihat di depannya membentang sebuah sungai kecil berair jernih, dengan penghubung sebuah jembatan bambu yang tampak kokoh.

"Hmmm…. Joongie haus," gumamnya perlahan, bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Remaja cantik yang menyebut dirinya Joongie itu kemudian menyibak _hanbok_nya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan sungai kecil itu. Diletakkannya keranjang berisi _Mugunghwa_ yang ia bawa di ujung kakinya. Ia lalu sedikit membungkukkan diri, memandangi pantulan wajahnya di permukaan air yang tenang, lalu meraup air sungai yang jernih itu dengan kedua tangannya dan meminumnya untuk mengatasi dahaga yang mendera tengorokannya. Tak lupa ia membasuh wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi beberapa butir keringat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali berdiri dan menyampirkan keranjang bunga itu di tangan kirinya, setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk _hanbok_nya yang ditempeli dedaunan dan rumput kering.

Dengan seutas senyum yang kembali menghiasi paras indahnya, Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati jembatan bambu yang tepat berada di sisi kanannya. Ia terus berjalan melewati hutan kecil yang ditumbuhi pepohonan cemara udang dan tumbuhan lainnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Senandung indah kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia juga sesekali tertawa renyah ketika menemukan aneka bunga liar yang tumbuh subur di sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Ia memetik beberapa bunga berwarna cerah dengan wangi yang menyegarkan untuk memenuhi keranjangnya.

Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika di depannya berdiri kokoh sebuah bukit batu yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia lalu berlutut di depan tumpukan beberapa buah batu yang membentuk sebuah makam. Diletakkannya beberapa _Mugunghwa_ beserta bunga-bunga liar yang dipetiknya, di salah satu ujung makam. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sebanyak 3 kali, memberikan penghormatan.

"_Eomma_…," bisiknya lirih. Dipandanginya makam tanpa nisan di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Eomma_, Joongie datang lagi. Joongie membawakan bunga _Mugunghwa_ kesukaan _Eomma_. _Eomma_ senang, kan? Joongie sangat merindukan _Eomma_. Juga _Appa_[9], meskipun Joongie sama sekali tidak mengenal raut wajah _Appa_. Apa _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ di sana baik-baik saja? Kalian memperhatikan Joongie, kan? Oh iya, kemarin usia Joongie genap 15 tahun. Itu artinya Joongie sudah boleh membaca surat yang _Eomma_ titipkan pada Kang _Ahjumma_, _ne_? Joongie penasaran sekali dengan isinya. Pulang dari sini, Joongie akan mengambil suratnya di kotak penyimpanan rahasia yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh_ Ahjumma_ sebelum beliau mangkat."

"_Eomma_, salah satu kelinci Joongie yang berwarna hitam putih sakit. Mungkin kelincinya kesal karena Joongie lebih sering memberinya makan kangkung, bukan wortel. Ugh, Joongie harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa memberikan mereka makanan yang layak. Jadi kelinci-kelinci Joongie akan selalu sehat. Iyakan, _Eomma_?" remaja cantik itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Di usapnya sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar dibandingkan yang lain, yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Joongie sekarang menjual beberapa tanaman obat yang Joongie tanam pada Tabib Lee, _Eomma_. Hasilnya lumayan. Walau tetap saja tak mampu untuk membeli wortel setiap hari, setidaknya Joongie bisa menabung. Joongie berencana untuk membuka lahan baru dan menanaminya dengan wortel agar tak perlu lagi membeli. Tapi kata Tabib Lee harga bibit sekarang sedang mahal, jadi Joongie harus menunggu beberapa waktu."

"_Eomma_, kadang Joongie berpikir untuk mati saja agar Joongie bisa bertemu _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Tapi _Eomma _pasti akan marah besar dan memukul pantat Joongie kalau Joongie melakukan hal itu, _nde_[10]? Akhirnya Joongie mengurungkan niat. Lagipula, kalau Joongie mati, siapa yang akan merawat kelinci-kelinci Joongie? Siapa yang akan memasok tanaman obat untuk Tabib Lee? Siapa yang akan mengusili Jang _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_? Dan juga, siapa yang akan membawakan _Mugunghwa_ untuk _Eomma_? Joongie harus tetap melanjutkan hidup, bagaimanapun sulitnya, agar bisa membanggakan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_."

"_Eomma_, matahari sudah merangkak semakin tinggi. Joongie pamit pulang, _ne_? Nanti Joongie datang lagi dengan membawa _Mugunghwa_ yang banyak. Joongie masih harus mencari kayu bakar untuk dijual, _Eomma_. Joongie pulang dulu, _Eomma_. Joongie sayang sekali sama _Eomma_," remaja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, menciumi batu besar di hadapannya. Diambilnya keranjang yang telah kosong, lalu kembali menyampirkannya di lengan kirinya. Ia mengibas ujung _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan, membersihkan diri dari serpihan dedaunan yang mengotorinya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan bukit batu yang merupakan makam sang Ibu.

ooo 000 ooo

Jaejoong meletakkan seikat kayu bakar yang ia kumpulkan dalam perjalanan pulang dari mengunjungi makan sang Ibu, di sebuah dipan di samping rumahnya yang sangat sederhana. Setelah menyatukan kayu bakar yang didapatkannya tadi dengan sisa kayu bakar yang tak habis dijual, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya yang hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, juga dapur dan kamar mandi. Diletakkannya keranjang bambu yang kini telah diisi dengan jamur kancing yang ia dapatkan sambil mencari kayu bakar, di sebuah meja kecil dekat dapur. Remaja cantik itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya kursi yang berada di rumah sederhana itu, yang terletak di dapur.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah selongsong bambu berukir dari balik _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan, sesaat setelah meletakkan pantatnya di atas kursi kayu yang agak rapuh itu. Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya tutup selongsong bambu itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang merupakan surat peninggalan Ibunya yang hanya boleh ia baca ketika usianya sudah 15 tahun. Sebelum ia sampai di rumah tadi, ia memang menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kebun herbal di belakang rumah Kang _Ahjumma_, dan menggali di salah satu sudut pagar yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan rahasia yang sempat diberitahukan oleh perempuan itu sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Kang _Ahjumma _adalah tetangga yang rumahnya berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari rumah Jaejoong. Perempuan tua yang tak pernah menikah seumur hidupnya itu adalah sosok yang merawatnya sejak ia berusia 5 tahun, tepatnya setelah _Eomma_-nya meninggal. Perempuan yang bahkan di usia senjanya masih menampakkan sisa-sisa kecantikan masa muda itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya 3 tahun kemudian karena sakit. Sejak saat itulah Jaejoong kecil hidup sebatang kara dan melakukan pekerjaan sebagai penjual kayu bakar untuk menyambung hidup. Jaejoong yang pandai membuat kue juga menjual kue-kuenya ke pasar rakyat yang hanya diadakan seminggu sekali.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong mulai membuka gulungan kertas putih yang diikat dengan sebuah pita merah di tengahnya itu. Dilepaskannya simpul di kedua sisi ikatan, lalu mulai membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis oleh sang Ibu.

_Joongie, anakku._

_Saat Joongie membaca surat ini, Eomma mungkin telah lama meninggalkan Joongie. Maafkan Eomma, sayang. Juga maafkan Appa, yang tak pernah Joongie lihat parasnya seumur hidup Joongie. Namun satu hal yang harus selalu Joongie ingat, Eomma dan Appa selalu menyayangi Joongie._

_Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang ingin Eomma ceritakan pada Joongie. Rahasia besar yang menyangkut keluarga kita. Rahasia yang juga berhubungan dengan penguasa negeri ini, Nak._

_Sesungguhnya, selama bertahun-tahun, keluarga Park, keluarga kita, terkenal dengan keistimewaan luar biasa dimana setiap anggota keluarga yang terlahir sebagai seorang namja memiliki rahim yang tumbuh subur di dalam tubuh mereka. Menurut cerita turun-temurun dalam keluarga kita, keistimewaan itu didapatkan oleh leluhur kita karena pernah menolong Dewi Kesuburan yang akhirnya mewariskan keistimewaan tersebut kepada generasi kita berikutnya. Joongie kecil dulu pernah bertanya mengapa Eomma yang melahirkan Joongie adalah seorang namja, bukan? Itu karena keistimewaan yang terdapat dalam keluarga kita, Sayang, dimana Nenekmu yang telah melahirkan Eomma juga merupakan seorang namja._

_Namun, tetap ada harga yang harus dibayar atas sebuah kelebihan. Termasuk dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita. Keistimewaan yang keluarga kita miliki menimbulkan perasaan iri pada pihak-pihak tertentu. Terlebih semenjak Kakekmu menduduki posisi penting sebagai seorang Sekretaris Kerajaan. Keluarga kita memang banyak yang menduduki posisi strategis di pemerintahan. Pihak-pihak yang iri hati akhirnya bersekutu untuk menyingkirkan keluarga kita dari pemerintahan setelah Yang Mulia Raja mengumumkan rencana pertunangan Eomma dan Putra Mahkota. Sebuah konspirasi dan fitnah keji dirangkai dengan melempar tuduhan bahwa adik dari Kakekmu yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Panglima Utama Kerajaan merencanakan makar. Pihak musuh berhasil menunjukkan semua bukti bahwa keluarga kita bersalah, sehingga Raja begitu murka._

_Adik dari Kakekmu dijatuhi hukuman pancung setelah sebelumnya diarak keliling istana dengan tuduhan sebagai otak perancang makar. Kakekmu dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup dengan tuduhan membocorkan rahasia kerajaan. Saudara-saudara kita yang menduduki posisi penting di pemerintahan dilengserkan secara tidak hormat dan dijatuhi hukuman karena fitnah keji yang tersusun rapi. Eomma yang saat itu merupakan Sekretaris Pribadi Putra Mahkota diasingkan ke Pulau Jeju tanpa perbekalan apa-apa, namun di tengah jalan kereta kuda yang membawa Eomma diserang orang tak dikenal. Eomma berhasil melarikan diri dengan berlari ke tengah hutan dan bertemu Appa-mu. Kami hidup dalam pelarian lalu pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah hingga Joongie terlahir ke dunia ini._

_Sebelum Kakekmu meninggal, ia sempat memberi tahu Eomma siapa dalang utama yang telah memfitnah keluarga kita. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Perdana Menteri Go yang semenjak awal memang menginginkan untuk menjadi besan sang Raja sekaligus kedudukan sebagai penguasa kerajaan. Dimasa pelarian, Eomma mendengar kabar bahwa Perdana Menteri Go berhasil menikahkan putri bungsunya yang bernama Go Ahra dengan Putra Mahkota yang kemudian naik tahta menggantikan Raja sebelumnya yang telah mangkat. _

_Kini Joongie telah mengetahui silsilah keluarga kita, ne? Bahwa sesungguhnya keluarga kita bukanlah rakyat jelata. Kita merupakan kalangan bangsawan yang berakhir menyedihkan karena fitnah yang kejam. Karena itu, Joongie, Eomma memintamu untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga kita. Hancurkan keluarga Go, bagaimanapun caranya. Berpikirlah untuk berusaha masuk ke lingkungan kerajaan. Kerahkan seluruh daya pikir Joongie untuk bisa menarik simpati Yang Mulia Raja. Buat Yang Mulia Raja takhluk dan bertekuk lutut di bawah pesona Joongie. Incar posisi sebagai selir dan pengaruhi Yang Mulia Raja untuk selalu menuruti apapun perkataan Joongie._

_Dengan menjadi seorang selir, Joongie akan lebih leluasa menghancurkan Permaisuri yang tak lain adalah putri bungsu Perdana Menteri Go. Ambil simpati Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, hingga seluruh penghuni istana, juga rakyat. Joongie juga harus mengumpulkan bukti mengenai keterlibatan Perdana Menteri Go atas fitnah yang menimpa keluarga kita, dan membersihkan nama keluarga kita dalam catatan sejarah kerajaan._

_Joongie masih ingat dengan hal-hal yang pernah Eomma ajarkan, ne? Jerat Yang Mulia Raja dengan kemampuan Joongie memainkan seruling dan suara indah Joongie. Pikat Yang Mulia Raja dengan kemampuan memasak Joongie. Joongie harus melaksanakan ini semua sebaik mungkin demi kehormatan dan nama baik keluarga kita. Eomma percaya, Joongie mampu mengemban tugas ini dengan baik. _

_Galilah tanah di bawah ranjang yang Joongie tempati. Disana Eomma menyimpan beberapa barang berharga yang mungkin bisa Joongie gunakan untuk membantu menjalankan misi Joongie. Ingat, nama baik keluarga kita ada di tangan Joongie, sebagai satu-satunya penerus yang akan meluruskan sejarah, sebagai satu-satunya keturunan Park yang tersisa, meski marga Joongie yang sekarang adalah Kim._

_Eomma yang mencintaimu,_

**_Kim Youngwoon._**

ooo 000 ooo

Remaja cantik pemilik nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu memandangi benda-benda di tangannya dengan kening mengernyit. Jaejoong yang langsung menggali tanah di bawah ranjangnya setelah selesai membaca surat peninggalan sang Ibu terheran-heran dengan apa yang ia temukan. Buku-buku tebal mengenai kerajaan dan seluk beluknya, beberapa buku berisikan resep masak rahasia dapur istana, sebuah seruling beronce benang merah yang juga berfungsi sebagai sebuah sumpit untuk menyumpit burung, dan beberapa stel _hanbok_ berwarna cerah yang diyakininya milik seorang perempuan. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh dikarenakan keterkejutannya demi mengetahui latar belakang kehidupannya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dengan beralaskan kedua tangan di bawah kepala, otaknya mulai berputar, menganalisa surat yang telah ia baca, sambil memandangi tumpukan jerami yang menjadi atap rumahnya.

"Ternyata Joongie ini masih merupakan kalangan bangsawan kerajaan, _ne_? Seandainya saja tidak ada kejadian mengerikan seperti yang _Eomma_ ceritakan. Hemmm, keluarga Go. Mereka yang telah membuat Joongie hidup sebatang kara sejak usia 8 tahun dan harus bekerja keras demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Semuanya hanya karena perasaan iri hati dan haus kekuasaan mereka. Ck! Mereka harus membayar semua hutang darah keluarga Joongie yang mereka tumpahkan. Jongie akan membuat mereka menyesal untuk bernapas dan memilih kematian sebagai pilihan terbaik. Joongie bersumpah untuk membalas dendam kepada mereka semua yang telah menghancurkan keluarga Joongie!" _Doe eyes_ yang biasanya berbinar ceria itu kini dipenuhi kilatan kemarahan yang tertahan. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat sehingga buku jarinya memutih. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis.

"Kata _Eomma_, Joongie harus berusaha menarik simpati Yang Mulia Raja. Ta-tapi, Joongie sendiri belum pernah melihat Yang Mulia Raja, bagaimana Joongie menarik simpatinya? _Eomma_, _eotteokhae_[11]?" tatapan penuh kebencian yang sebelumnya menyelubungi paras jelita _namja_ remaja itu perlahan memudar, terbenam dalam ekspresi penuh tanya yang ia tunjukkan. Tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Remaja cantik itu lalu membalikkan posisi tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tampak mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu maka sebuah jawaban atau ide akan terlintas di benaknya. Tak berapa lama, jari yang semula asyik mengetuk pelipis itu mulai terkulai, disusul dengkuran halus sang remaja berparas cantik yang sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir itu. Ia tertidur pulas dengan beragam pemikiran berseliweran di benaknya.

ooo 000 ooo

Di sebelah timur Gunung Gyeongbok yang tak jauh dari Istana Changdeok, tepatnya di sebuah hutan kerajaan yang sering dijadikan arena berburu oleh Raja maupun tamu-tamu kerajaan, Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho yang bergelar Raja Sukjong tampak sedang melepas penat di sebuah paviliun yang dibangun khusus di dalam hutan kerajaan tersebut. Paviliun berbahan utama kayu dengan model atap saling bersusun itu memiliki ukuran yang cukup luas dan dikelilingi oleh kolam teratai di empat penjuru, hingga membuatnya tampak terapung.

Yang Mulia Raja yang saat itu ditemani oleh Kepala Pengawal kepercayaannya yang bernama Kim Junsu menyerahkan busur panah yang ia gunakan untuk berburu rusa kepada salah satu pengawal, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pendapa, menikmati angin semilir yang bertiup seiring menanjaknya kedudukan matahari. Pandangannya berkeliling, menatap sekitar 50 prajurit pilihan beserta 10 punggawa yang menemaninya, yang tampak berjaga-jaga. Ia sedikit menganggukkan kepala, pertanda puas dengan kewaspadaan pasukannya.

Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho yang memiliki raut wajah berukuran kecil namun memiliki rahang yang tegas itu sedikit memiringkan kepala sambil menatap Kepala Pengawal Kim. Isyarat tersamar bahwa ia menginginkan sang Kepala Pengawal untuk duduk di sampingnya seraya menemaninya untuk minum teh hijau yang telah disediakan beberapa dayang istana yang turut serta dalam rombongan berburu. Kim Jungsu, sang Kepala Pengawal yang paham maksud Yang Mulia Raja membungkukkan tubuh, lalu duduk tepat di sisi kiri Yang Mulia Raja. Mereka berdua menikmati jamuan teh sembari menikmati alunan dawai-dawai _Gayageum_[12] yang dimainkan seorang pemusik istana.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang rencana penyerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh pasukan Ming, Kepala Pengawal Kim?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja sembari menyesap teh hijaunya. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata Kepala Pengawalnya itu dalam-dalam.

"Hamba belum mendapatkan kabar lagi dari beberapa telik sandi yang telah hamba sebar, Yang Mulia. Namun pasukan kita tetap bersiaga penuh di perbatasan sambil mengawasi sekecil apapun pergerakan pihak musuh," jawab Kim Junsu dengan hormat. Yang Mulia Raja menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mempersilahkan Kepala Pengawal Kim untuk menikmati jamuan teh mereka. Selanjutnya tak ada lagi pembicaraan terdengar di antara mereka. Bahkan alunan _Gayageum_ sudah ikut berhenti.

Sebuah suara seruling yang sangat merdu tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian yang membekap paviliun itu. Seluruh prajurit dan punggawa tampak bersiaga sambil menarik gagang pedang masing-masing dari warangkanya. Bahkan Kepala Pengawal Kim ikut berdiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Yang Mulia Raja juga turut memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan asal suara seruling yang begitu merdu tersebut.

"Perintahkan dua punggawa serta beberapa prajurit pilihan untuk mencari tahu siapa peniup seruling itu, Kepala Pengawal Kim!" perintah Yang Mulia Raja. Kim Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hamba, Yang Mulia."

Kepala Pengawal berwajah manis itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari paviliun sambil menenteng pedangnya yang bergagang kepala naga dan mendekati para prajurit yang sedang bersiaga. Ia lalu memerintahkan dua orang punggawa dan beberapa prajurit pilihannya untuk mencari sang peniup seruling dan membawanya ke hadapan Yang Mulia Raja. Setelah memberi hormat, para prajurit terpilih dengan dipimpin dua punggawa yang sudah terlatih itu langsung menuju kuda masing-masing yang merumput tak jauh dari paviliun. Dengan sekali lompatan, para prajurit dan punggawa pilihan itu telah duduk di punggung kuda masing-masing. Setelah mendapat perintah selanjutnya, mereka segera menarik tali kekang kuda masing-masing dan menghelanya dengan formasi berpencar. Menjalankan perintah yang telah diberikan.

ooo 000 ooo

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, para prajurit dan punggawa yang diperintahkan untuk mencari sang peniup seruling telah kembali ke paviliun. Di atas punggung kuda seorang punggawa berwajah tampan namun berkesan dingin dengan kumis tipis di atas bibirnya, tampak seorang remaja cantik mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna merah muda. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan berbalut keheranan menyaksikan orang-orang yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang seruling beronce benang emas tampak menggenggam erat.

Sang punggawa melompat turun dari kudanya dengan satu lompatan indah. Ia kemudian berdiri di sisi kudanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada remaja cantik yang terlihat ragu menyambutnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, sang punggawa langsung menyentak tangan berkulit pucat si remaja cantik dan menariknya dari kuda hingga menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan sekaligus kekagetan dari sang pemilik paras menawan itu. Remaja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong itu sedikit terhuyung ketika kakinya menapak tanah karena sentakan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Bibirnya mulai mengerucut, pertanda ia sedang kesal. Diurutnya pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedikit memerah.

Sang punggawa tampak tak peduli. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat ketika melihat Yang Mulia Raja beserta Kepala Pengawal Kim yang berdiri tegap di depan paviliun, berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari mereka. Diliriknya si remaja cantik yang tampak asyik mengurut pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Gadis kecil, kau sungguh tak tahu tata krama dan sopan santun! Kenapa kau tidak memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia?" hardik sang punggawa kepada remaja cantik yang hanya diam saja di samping kudanya itu.

"Siapa yang _Ahjussi_ sebut sebagai gadis kecil? Joongie ini _namja_! _Ahjussi_ sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu mengira Joongie ini _yeoja_. Dan apa maksud _Ahjussi_ dengan Yang Mulia?" cerocos si cantik itu tanpa sadar situasi. Wajah sang punggawa tampak memerah karena menahan murka. Di belakangnya, berpuluh prajurit menyimpan kemurkaan serupa. Memangnya hidup dimana remaja cantik yang mengaku _namja_ itu selama ini sehingga ia tidak mengetahui dengan siapa ia berhadapan?

"K-kau?! Lancang sekali!"

Sring!

Sang punggawa itu langsung mencabut pedang peraknya dan menempelkannya di leher Kim Jaejoong yang membelalakkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Hawa dingin yang berasal dari pedang yang sangat tajam itu membuat nyali si _namja _cantik langsung mengkeret. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesulitan untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Tubuh kecilnya juga terlihat bergetar hebat. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, memasrahkan diri bila nyawanya harus berakhir di ujung pedang seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Hentikan, punggawa! Sarungkan kembali pedangmu!" sebuah suara berat penuh wibawa mengintrupsi sang punggawa yang sedikit lagi berhasil memisahkan kepala si _namja _cantik dari tubuhnya. Suara yang ternyata berasal dari Yang Mulia Raja tersebut membuat sang punggawa dengan hati setengah tak rela memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam warangka. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika Raja Joseon itu menghampirinya, bersama Kepala Pengawal Kim yang selalu setia di sisinya.

Yang Mulia Raja yang bergelar Raja Sukjong itu berdiri tepat di depan remaja yang selalu menyebut dirinya Joongie yang saat ini masih memejamkan mata. Dalam hati ia menilai sosok remaja itu. Parasnya rupawan, bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Jika tak mendengar sendiri dari bibir remaja itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia _namja_, maka Yang Mulia Raja juga beranggapan kalau sosok di hadapannya itu adalah seorang _yeoja_, sama seperti perkiraan punggawanya.

Garis yang membentuk hidung, bibir dan dagu remaja itu begitu indah. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup membentuk bulan sabit dibingkai bulu mata yang panjang, lentik dan juga lebat. Rambut _almond_ yang lurus sepunggung dengan beberapa helai anak rambut yang meriap dipermainkan angin menambah keindahan parasnya. Dan bibir semerah _cherry_ yang saat ini sedang mengatup rapat itu melengkapi keindahan parasnya.

Glek!

Yang Mulia Raja menelan ludahnya dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dalam hati ia memuji kecantikan paras remaja itu. Sebuah perasaan yang sukar dijabarkan mendadak menyusup di sudut hatinya, menimbulkan getaran dan debaran yang begitu indah. Matanya seakan tak ingin berkedip demi menikmati keindahan paras remaja cantik itu.

"Jadi namamu Joongie, hemmm? Kau juga yang meniup seruling dengan nada semerdu itu?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja setelah berhasil meredam letupan-letupan kecil di jantungnya. Kelopak mata yang sejak tadi menutup perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi Yang Mulia Raja harus menelan ludahnya ketika sepasang bola matanya beradu dengan _doe eyes_ yang berkilau di depannya. Sepasang bola mata yang begitu indah, batinnya. Sang pemilik bola mata indah itu meraba lehernya, lalu mengerjapkan bola matanya. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ketika teringat pada pertanyaan lelaki dewasa berwajah kecil yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya bangsawan itu.

"Ne. Nama Joongie yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sejak kecil _Eomma_ memanggil Joongie dengan panggilan Joongie, jadi sudah menjadi kebiasaan._ Ahjussi_ sendiri siapa? Kenapa _Ahjussi_ berwajah dingin yang nyaris membunuh Joongie tadi meminta Joongie memberi hormat pada _Ahjussi_?" tanya Joongie dengan raut wajah bingung. Pertanyaan polosnya tak pelak membuat Yang Mulia Raja yang selalu berpenampilan dingin dan irit bicara itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Namaku Yi Yunho. Dan mereka menggelarku Raja Sukjong, " sahut Yang Mulia Raja, singkat. Namun jawaban singkatnya spontan membuat si _namja_ cantik jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar kian hebat.

"Ampuni Joongie, Yang Mulia Raja. Joongie sungguh tidak mengetahui kalau Yang Mulia adalah Raja yang memimpin kerajaan ini. Joongie hanya tahu nama Yang Mulia saja, tapi Joongie tidak pernah mengetahui raut wajah Yang Mulia. Joongie mohon, jangan hukum Joongie," ratap si _namja_ berparas jelita sambil membungkukkan tubuh dalam-dalam. Suaranya yang memelas terdengar bergetar. Namun tak seorangpun melihat seringai yang tersungging di bibirnya yang sedang tertunduk.

"Bangunlah!" Yang Mulia Raja sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua pundak remaja berusia 15 tahun itu, memintanya untuk berdiri. Dengan tubuh masih gemetar, Jaejoong berdiri, namun masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Dua baris cairan bening tampak bergulir menuruni sudut pipinya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Raja Sukjong mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan dengan ibu jarinya, disekanya airmata remaja itu.

"Ampuni Joongie, Yang Mulia," lagi-lagi ratapan itu terdengar, disusul suara isak kecil yang menjelma tangisan. Yang Mulia Raja yang kebingungan menghentikan tangisan remaja itu akhirnya membawa tubuh remaja itu ke pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak remaja itu dengan lembut, seakan berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan untuk jiwanya yang sedang terguncang.

"Kalau kau tidak menghentikan tangismu, maka aku pasti akan menghukummu!" bisik Yang Mulia Raja di telinga remaja itu. Tak ada sekelipan mata, tangis remaja cantik itu berhenti. Bahkan isaknya sama sekali tak terdengar.

"_Jebal_[13], jangan hukum Joongie. Joongie sudah tidak menangis lagi, Yang Mulia," mata besar itu terlihat berpijar. Kepala Pengawal Kim yang berdiri di sisi kanan Raja tampak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga penguasa negeri berwajah tampan itu yang disambut dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau tidak akan dihukum. Sebaliknya, kau harus memainkan sebuah lagu dengan serulingmu itu karena telah mengusik waktu istirahatku," titah Yang Mulia Raja sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah masuk kembali ke paviliun di susul Kepala Pengawal Kim. Meninggalkan si remaja cantik yang lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, mencari tempat untuk duduk dan memainkan serulingnya. Dipicingkannya matanya, berusaha melawan matahari yang semakin memancarkan panasnya di hari yang telah beranjak siang itu.

"Apa kau mau gosong terpanggang matahari? Kemarilah, mainkan serulingmu di pendapa ini!" teriak Kepala Pengawal Kim dari dalam paviliun. Si remaja cantik tak menunggu perintah dua kali, ia lalu melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menuju pendapa. Ia membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat kepada Raja dan Kepala Pengawal sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sudut beranda ber-ornamen kayu itu. Didekatkannya seruling bambunya di ujung bibir, lalu mulai memainkannya. Menghadirkan nada indah yang mampu membuai semua yang berada di tempat itu.

ooo 000 ooo

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Yang Mulia…," tutur Jaejoong setelah selesai menceritakan dari mana ia memperoleh kemampuan memainkan seruling. Tentu saja semua ceritanya hanyalah karangannya semata. Namun, caranya menuturkan cerita dengan tingkahnya yang lucu membuat Yang Mulia Raja menjadi terkesan.

Si remaja cantik yang aslinya memang periang juga peramah itu tak hanya membuat sang Raja yang terkesan. Ia juga berhasil menarik perhatian Kepala Pengawal Kim yang sesekali tertawa lepas mendengarkan ceritanya. Bahkan beberapa prajurit dan dayang istana yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tampak menyunggingkan senyum mendengar cerita remaja itu. Setelah selesai memainkan serulingnya, Yang Mulia Raja memang meminta remaja itu untuk menceritakan mengenai kemampuan luar biasanya itu.

"Kau sungguh mengagumkan, Joongie," puji Yang Mulia Raja dengan tulus. Pipi remaja cantik yang berkulit putih susu itu tampak merona mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Yang Mulia jangan memuji Joongie seperti itu. Joongie malu," rajuknya sambil menundukkan wajah dan memainkan ikatan _hanbok_nya. Ucapannya itu lagi-lagi membuat sang Raja tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, hari sudah semakin siang. Bolehkah Joongie pamit pulang, Yang Mulia? Joongie takut terlalu sore tiba di rumah," tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Joongie tinggal di desa yang terletak di sebelah barat gunung Gyeongbok ini, Yang Mulia," jawab remaja cantik itu. Bola mata sang Raja dan Kepala Pengawal Kim membulat mendengar jawabannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau sampai ke sini? Bukankah perjalanan dari sini ke desa tempatmu tinggal bisa memakan waktu seharian berkuda?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Kim setengah tak percaya.

"_Molayo_[14]. Joongie tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan dari rumah Joongie ke sini dengan menunggang kuda. Joongie tidak punya kuda. Joongie melewati jalan pintas yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh seorang perambah hutan yang menjadi teman Joongie, Paman Kim," jelas Jaejoong. Kepala Pengawal Kim tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan meminta salah seorang prajurit untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, Joongie. Kau tunjukkan saja jalan menuju rumahmu padanya," putus Yang Mulia Raja. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan, Yang Mulia! Joongie berjalan kaki saja. Joongie sudah biasa kemana-mana berjalan kaki. Itu menyehatkan. Joongie hanya memiliki satu permintaan, itu juga kalau Yang Mulia mengabulkan. Tapi sebelumnya Joongie minta maaf karena telah lancang meminta sesuatu," pinta remaja cantik itu.

"Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya sang Raja.

"Begini, Yang Mulia. Saat Joongie ke sini, Joongie melewati sebuah gerbang. Di sepanjang sudut gerbang itu banyak sekali tanaman kangkung yang menjalar. Bolehkah Joongie memintanya untuk makanan kelinci-kelinci Joongie?" tanya remaja cantik itu, polos. Sang Raja nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Kangkung?

"Kau boleh mengambil berapa banyak kangkung yang kau butuhkan, Joongie. Tapi besok kau harus kembali menemuiku di sini. Aku benar-benar akan menghukummu kalau kau berani tak menampakkan batang hidungmu besok," perintah sang Raja disertai ancaman. Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Joongie janji, besok Joongie akan datang lagi," jawab remaja itu seraya memamerkan senyum indahnya. Ia perlahan berdiri dan menyimpan serulingnya di balik pakaiannya, lalu memundurkan langkahnya dan kembali membungkukkan tubuh sebelum berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar paviliun. Ia juga menyempatkan diri berpamitan kepada para prajurit yang ia temui. Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh langkah, dan sampai di pintu gerbang keluar hutan kerajaan, ia membalikkan tubuh dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tak lama, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hingga bayangan tubuhnya mulai tertelan lebatnya pepohonan.

_Bersambung…_

* * *

**Catatan:**

1. Hanbok: pakaian tradisional masyarakat Korea.

2. Mugunghwa: Hibiscus syriacus, bunga nasional Korea, warnanya putih, merah jambu dan ungu. Bentuknya seperti vas dan cabang-cabangnya bisa mencapai tinggi 2-4 m.

3. Ahjussi: Paman

4. Namja: Laki-laki.

5. Yeoja: Perempuan.

6. Ahjumma: Bibi.

7. Eomma: Ibu.

8. Ne: Ya.

9. Appa: Ayah.

10. Nde: Ya.

11. Eotteokhae: Bagaimana.

12. Gayageum: alat musik petik tradisional Korea yang berupa kecapi dengan 12 senar.

13. Jebal: Tolong.

14. Molayo: Tidak tahu/Tidak mengerti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Karakter yang ada pada _fic_ Puan ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa tentunya, Puan hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.

**Rate**: T (kemungkinan di awal T dulu, bisa jadi nanti di tengah cerita berubah menjadi M)

**Genre**: Puan agak kurang paham dengan masalah ini. Bisa jadi _genre_-nya _romance and family._

**Warning**: Boys Love, Yaoi, M-preg, dengan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, jalan cerita yang mudah tertebak dan terkesan murahan, OOC pastinya dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

**Cast**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Sim Changmin, dll.

Latar dari cerita ini adalah di era Dinasti Joseon, di bawah kepemimpinan Raja Yi Sun (memerintah sejak tahun 1674-1720) yang untuk keperluan cerita namanya Puan ganti menjadi Raja Yi Yunho. Raja ke-19 dari Joseon. Tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menodai sejarah Korea dengan perubahan ini, jadi Puan minta maaf sebelumnya jika ada pihak yang tidak berkenan.

Puan juga berusaha meminimalisir penggunaan bahasa Korea disebabkan karena keterbatasan Puan. Sebagai pendatang baru di fandom ini, Puan ingin turut serta menyalurkan minat menulis Puan yang tentunya belum ada apa-apanya, untuk itu kritik dan saran membangunnya sangat Puan harapkan.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak drama yang Puan tonton, yang paling utama adalah **_Jewel in the Palace_** alias Jang Geum. Kalau ada beberapa kesamaan, harap dimaafkan, _ne?_

Puan ingin berterima kasih untuk kedua sahabat Puan, Kak Shanty Hidayat dan Rin Evans yang sudah bersedia Puan teror tengah malam supaya baca _draft The Great Revenge_ yang masih mentah, hahaha. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang juga sering memberi masukan dan mengingatkan masalah _typo_.

Puan juga ingin sekali berterima kasih pada para _readers_ ataupun _viewers_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri melihat, membaca, mem-_follow_, mem-favoritkan, juga memberi jejak di tulisan sederhana Puan ini. Puan cukup kaget juga dengan responnya. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Maaf jika _update chapter_ 2 ini agak terlambat. Puan berlomba dengan waktu mengurus pekerjaan rumah, anak, suami, dan lainnya untuk mengetik di tengah kondisi listrik yang sering mati hidup, hehehe. Semoga _chapter_ depan bisa Puan _publish_ sebelum puasa, karena kemungkinan akan ada NC-nya #plakkk.

Maaf juga jika _chapter_ ini agak panjang dan menjemukan, _ne_? Oh iya, jika ada saran mengenai apa yang enaknya terjadi sama Perdana Menteri Go dan keluarganya, bisa PM Puan, kok. Siapa tahu ide dan saran kalian jauh lebih baik.

Dan akhirnya, selamat membaca dan terima kasih jika ada yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak ^_^

* * *

**The Great Revenge**

by

**Puan Hujan**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, tepatnya ketika matahari baru saja menampakkan semburat cahayanya di ufuk timur dengan titik-titik embun yang masih bertengger di dedaunan, Jaejoong sudah rapi. Sesuai janjinya, hari ini Jaejoong kembali akan menemui Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho di paviliun yang sama seperti kemarin. Remaja cantik itu tak ingin terkena hukuman dari Raja. Lagipula, bukankah dengan begini maka jalannya untuk menarik perhatian Raja akan semakin terbuka?

Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Raja Sukjong itu, Jaejoong tak henti menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Sesungguhnya pada hari itu, Jaejoong yang kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk merebut simpati Raja yang tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan tanpa tujuan. Langkah kakinya akhirnya terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah padang rumput luas yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga liar yang sangat indah. Jaejoong yang kelelahan akhirnya memilih mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat dan memainkan serulingnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa tak jauh dari tempatnya melepas lelah, terdapat hutan kerajaan yang pada waktu bersamaan juga disinggahi oleh Yang Mulia Raja yang sedang berburu? Bukankah terlihat seperti suatu kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan?

Remaja cantik itu memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin usang berbentuk bulat yang menempel di dinding kamar tidurnya untuk memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama ikatan _hanbok_ berwarna hijau pucuk daun yang ia kenakan. Setelah merasa puas, ia beralih pada tatanan rambutnya. Diambilnya sebuah sisir bambu yang memiliki bagian halus dan kasar di kedua sisinya itu dari atas lemari pakaiannya. Perlahan-lahan, disisirnya rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung itu, lalu mengikatnya dengan sehelai pita berwarna senada dengan _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat penampilannya.

Remaja cantik itu bergegas meninggalkan kamar tidurnya. Di hampirinya meja kayu bulat yang terdapat di dapurnya. Sebuah keranjang bekal yang juga terbuat dari bambu tampak di atasnya. Jaejoong membuka tutup keranjang itu, memastikan isinya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia kemudian menyampirkan keranjang bekal itu di tangan kanannya. Segera dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju keluar ketika dilihatnya cahaya matahari sudah semakin naik. Remaja cantik itu kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah palang kayu. Sebelum itu, di ambilnya sebuah payung kertas yang berukir sepasang naga terbang yang berada di tepi pintu. Setelah itu ia segera mengayunkan langkah-langkah kecilnya, menyusuri jalan pintas menuju paviliun Raja yang berjarak cukup jauh itu.

ooo 000 ooo

Jaejoong tiba di paviliun yang tampak terapung itu pada saat bayang matahari hampir sama tingginya seperti sehari sebelumnya. Segera dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju pendapa. Kening remaja cantik itu sempat mengernyit ketika kedua matanya melihat hanya sekitar 10 orang prajurit yang berjaga di luar pendapa. Sementara seseorang berpakaian sama seperti lelaki yang pada waktu itu nyaris menamatkan riwayatnya tampak sedang mengelus kepala kudanya yang sedang merumput tak jauh dari pendapa.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika di depannya telah berdiri Kepala Pengawal Kim. _Namja_ manis yang sesungguhnya merupakan seorang ahli pedang itu memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jaejoong yang dibalas remaja cantik itu dengan sebuah senyuman tak kalah manis. Kim Junsu kemudian mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam paviliun, dimana Raja Sukjong telah menunggu kedatangannya.

Di ruang peristirahatan berukuran besar dengan karpet merah terbentang di tengah-tengah paviliun, Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho tampak sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja kayu rendah berukir. Ia segera mempersilahkan remaja cantik yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. Jaejoong dan Kepala Pengawal Kim membungkukkan tubuh mereka, memberi hormat. Setelah itu Jaejoong dengan langkah perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Raja dengan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kayu. Di letakkannya keranjang bekal yang sejak tadi dibawanya tak jauh dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sedang Kepala Pengawal Kim mengambil posisinya di belakang Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho.

"Kau membawa sesuatu?" tanya sang Raja yang cukup penasaran dengan isi kotak bekal si remaja cantik.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Joongie membawakan sesuatu untuk Yang Mulia. Bolehkah Joongie membukanya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sopan. Yang Mulia Raja menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

Remaja cantik itu lantas membuka penutup keranjang bekalnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah bungkusan kain tebal dari dalam keranjang dan meletakkannya di atas meja kayu. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, dibukanya empat simpul kain tebal yang rupanya membungkus sebuah guci keramik berisikan air panas. Jaejoong juga mengeluarkan sebuah poci dan 3 cawan keramik dari dalam keranjang bekalnya, dan menatanya di atas meja. Ia mengambil segenggam daun teh dari dalam keranjang lalu menuangkannya ke dalam poci. Dengan teliti remaja cantik itu menuangkan air panas dari dalam guci keramik ke atas daun teh yang berada di dalam poci. Sambil menunggu teh menjadi dingin, Jaejoong kembali duduk di posisi awalnya setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan penghormatan.

"Teh yang Joongie bawakan untuk Yang Mulia ini adalah teh _Chamomile._ Menurut Tabib Lee yang sering membeli tanaman obat pada Joongie, teh _Chamomile_ memiliki manfaat yang sangat banyak, Yang Mulia," jelas Jaejoong. "Joongie juga membawakan bunga _Chamomile_ yang sudah kering. 2 sendok bunga kering dari tanaman ini apabila ditambahkan ke dalam cawan berisi teh _Chamomile _memiliki khasiat yang sangat bagus untuk seseorang yang mengalami masalah kurang tidur ataupun sulit tidur, Yang Mulia," lanjutnya. Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan remaja cantik itu.

"Dan menurutmu aku memiliki masalah kurang tidur? Bagaimana caranya kau menyimpulkan hal itu?" tanya sang Raja penuh nada keheranan. Bahkan Permaisuri selaku istri sahnya saja tak mampu membaca 'wajah'nya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun menemaninya. Bagaimana mungkin di depan seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun berwajah cantik ini ia seolah sebuah buku dengan halaman yang begitu mudah untuk dibaca dan dipahami?

"Joongie tidak asal menebak, Yang Mulia. Raut wajah Yang Mulia yang kurang tidur sangat terlihat. Apakah Yang Mulia menyadari bahwa ada kantung hitam di bawah mata Yang Mulia? Bukankah itu pertanda yang jelas kalau Yang Mulia memang memiliki masalah sulit tidur?" Jaejoong balik bertanya. Sang Raja yang mendapat jawaban lugas dari remaja cantik itu kontan terdiam. Dalam hati, ia memuji kecerdasan si _namja_ berparas menawan itu.

"Kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang memiliki masalah kurang tidur. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatku berpikir keras. Oh iya, bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau minuman yang kau sajikan ini memiliki khasiat yang sangat banyak? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" pinta Yang Mulia Raja.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Menurut yang Joongie ketahui dari Tabib Lee, teh _Chamomile_ merupakan ramuan kuno yang dipercaya mampu meredakan stress, mengatasi gangguan kecemasan, juga kesulitan tidur. Di samping itu, minuman ini juga mampu menghilangkan radang, ruam atau iritasi pada kulit, kram perut pada wanita ketika datang bulan, juga membantu meningkatkan sistem kekebalan tubuh, Yang Mulia," jelas Jaejoong lancar yang lagi-lagi menambah kadar kekaguman sang Raja.

"Selain berbakat sebagai peniup seruling, kau juga berbakat di bidang ilmu pengobatan. Apakah kau berencana untuk menjadi murid Tabib Lee?" selidik Yang Mulia Raja.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia. Joongie tidak terlalu tertarik untuk belajar mengenai ilmu pengobatan. Lagipula, Tabib Lee tidak pernah mau mengangkat seorang murid. Lelaki tua yang irit bicara itu terkenal sangat pendiam, kalau ada yang menjadi muridnya bisa dipastikan mati bosan sebelum menamatkan pelajaran. Tabib Lee mengeluarkan suaranya pada Joongie selain untuk memesan tanaman obat juga untuk memarahi Joongie yang sering usil menyembunyikan peralatan medisnya," tutur Jaejoong yang tak kuasa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya ketika menceritakan soal kenakalannya. Yang Mulia Raja dan Kepala Pengawal Kim hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan remaja cantik itu.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terdengar. Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa poci teh yang telah dingin. Dengan mengangkat ujung lengan _hanbok_ yang ia kenakan, remaja cantik itu menuangkan teh dari dalam poci ke dalam 3 cawan keramik yang berada di hadapannya.

"Silahkan menikmati tehnya, Yang Mulia, Kepala Pengawal Kim," kata remaja cantik itu lagi.

Kepala Pengawal Kim yang sejak tadi duduk di belakang Yang Mulia Raja memindahkan tubuhnya hingga ia berada di sisi meja kayu rendah itu. Sebagai seorang yang menjadi kepercayaan Raja, maka Kepala Pengawal Kim juga bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas keselamatan Raja. Meskipun di matanya Jaejoong terlihat seperti remaja polos lainnya, namun tetap ada prosedur yang harus diembannya demi keselamatan Yang Mulia Raja yang ia pertaruhkan dengan nyawanya. Oleh sebab itu maka Kim Junsu merupakan orang pertama yang mencicipi teh _Chamomile_ yang telah disajikan remaja berparas cantik itu. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika menyesap minuman itu. Kembali ia menyesap untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian menatap sang Raja. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Yang Mulia Raja akhirnya mengangkat ujung _gonryongpo_[15] yang ia kenakan, dan mulai menyesap teh _Chamomile_ yang telah dihidangkan. Reaksi beliau sama seperti Kepala Pengawal Kim ketika pertama kali mencicipi minuman tersebut. Yang Mulia Raja kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada remaja cantik yang tengah menunduk di hadapannya.

"Rasanya begitu berbeda dengan teh yang kuminum sehari-hari, maupun yang kuminum pada saat upacara minum teh. Ada rasa segar yang berbeda ketika bertemu di ujung lidah. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kepala Pengawal Kim?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja.

"Hamba merasakan hal serupa, Yang Mulia," jawab Kim Junsu penuh hormat. Raja terlihat mengangguk puas. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya dengan mengangkat cawan menutupi muka.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang hingga matahari terus merangkak naik dan Jaejoong telahpun menuangkan teh untuk yang kedua kalinya ke dalam cawan mereka bertiga. Jaejoong pada akhirnya diminta untuk memainkan serulingnya oleh sang Raja. Remaja cantik itu dengan patuh menuruti permintaan Yang Mulia Raja, dengan hati bersorak kegirangan karena ia selangkah lebih dekat untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang penguasa Dinasti Joseon itu.

ooo 000 ooo

Waktu terus bergulir sejalan dengan warna kehidupan. Hari berganti sedemikian cepat hingga tanpa terasa sudah empat purnama Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho. Pada setiap akhir pekan, sang Raja yang memang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada remaja cantik itu akan meminta Jaejoong menemuinya di paviliun di hutan kerajaan dan memainkan seruling untuknya. Sang Raja meyakini bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada _namja_ cantik bermata indah itu. _Namja_ menggemaskan yang justru sepertinya tak menyadari tanda-tanda ketertarikan yang ditunjukkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja.

Sesungguhnya, Jaejoong sendiri bukannya tak menyadari akan ketertarikan sang Raja padanya. Remaja cantik berkulit putih susu itu dengan cerdasnya memanfaatkan ketidakmampuan sang Raja berjauhan dengannya demi memuluskan rencana balas dendam keluarganya. Ia melaksanakan pesan Ibunya untuk membuat sang Raja takhluk pada pesonanya dengan sangat baik. Jaejoong juga sengaja bersikap seolah-olah buta akan perhatian berlebihan yang ditunjukkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja agar sang Raja semakin sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan pesonanya. Dan sepertinya hanya masalah waktu yang akan bicara mengenai kapan waktunya Jaejoong akan masuk ke istana.

"Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau melamun. Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tabib Lee yang sore itu mengunjungi rumah sederhana Jaejoong untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman obat yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Jaejoong yang sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Tabib Lee. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng sambil kembali memusatkan perhatian pada beberapa tanaman kering yang sedang ia bungkus.

"Joongie hanya sedikit lelah, Tabib Lee," jawab remaja cantik itu. Tabib Lee menyunggingkan senyum samarnya, namun tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Jaejoong menyerahkan beberapa bungkusan berisi tanaman obat yang dipesan oleh tabib setengah baya itu. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang, sang tabib yang sangat jarang membuka suara itu pamit pulang. Joongie mengantarkannya hingga ke depan pintu.

Baru saja sekelipan mata Jaejoong menutup pintu rumahnya, kembali terdengar ketukan dari luar. Jaejoong yang mendengus kesal segera membuka pintu dan kekesalannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan karena yang berkunjung ke rumahnya adalah Kepala Pengawal Kim, orang kepercayaan Raja.

"Ke-kepala Pengawal Kim? Bagaimana Anda bisa ke rumah Joongie? Dan ada keperluan apa sehingga Anda mengunjungi rumah sederhana Joongie ini? Apakah Yang Mulia Raja yang memerintahkannya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Kim Junsu tersenyum manis di depan pintu.

"Kau tak menyuruhku masuk?" goda Kepala Pengawal itu. Remaja cantik itu segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menggeser tubuhnya yang berdiri di muka pintu, mempersilahkan orang kepercayaan Raja itu untuk masuk.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan Joongie, Kepala Pengawal Kim. Duduklah!" ujar remaja cantik itu setelah mampu menetralisir kekagetannya. Ia kemudian menuang air dari sebuah poci di atas meja ke dalam sebuah cawan dan menyerahkannya pada Kepala Pengawal Kim.

"Terima kasih. Dan sebaiknya kau panggil saja aku Kim _Ahjussi_. Itu lebih enak didengar daripada kau menyebut namaku beserta jabatanku. Aku kemari membawa perintah khusus dari Yang Mulia Raja Sukjong untuk menjemputmu ke istana Changdeok," papar Kim Junsu dengan tegas.

"Menjemput Joongie ke istana? Apakah Yang Mulia akan menghukum Joongie karena Joongi menghabiskan kangkung di gerbang kerajaan?" tanya remaja cantik itu yang membuat Kepala Pengawal Kim tak mampu menahan tawa. Ia terkekeh lucu.

"Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan menghukummu hanya karena kau menghabiskan kangkung liar yang tumbuh subur di gerbang kerajaan, Joongie. Tapi Yang Mulia pasti akan sangat murka dan menjatuhkan hukuman seberat mungkin bila kau menolak perintahnya," desis Kepala Pengawal berwajah manis itu di akhir kalimatnya, sengaja menakut-nakuti remaja cantik di hadapannya. Jaejoong yang meyakini ucapan Kim Junsu itu membulatkan matanya.

"_Andweee_[16]! Joongie tidak mau dihukum," kepala remaja cantik itu menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidak membuang waktu. Segeralah kemasi barang-barang berhargamu," perintah Kim Junsu.

"Tapi kenapa Joongie harus membawa barang-barang berharga Joongie, Kim _Ahjussi_? Apa Joongie tidak akan diijinkan untuk kembali lagi ke rumah ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih kebingungan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang Mulia Raja memintamu untuk jadi pemusik istana, dan itu artinya kau akan tinggal di sana," jelas Kim Junsu dengan sabar. Mata indah remaja berparas rupawan itu makin melebar.

"Joongie akan di tinggal di istana? Apakah di sana banyak makanan enak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kepolosannya. Kim Junsu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Ahjussi_ tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Joongie akan segera berkemas," pamit Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan Kepala Pengawal Kim. Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, ia menggelar sebuah kain tebal di atas tempat tidur. Dikeluarkannya barang-barang berharga peninggalan Ibunya, serulingnya, beberapa _hanbok_ yang ia miliki, juga sebuah guci berisikan uang hasil kerjanya selama ini. Tak lupa pula selongsong bambu berisikan surat Ibunya yang ia sembunyikan di antara pakaiannya. Disatukannya benda-benda tersebut dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di atas kain yang segera ia ikat dengan kuat. Tak lama, ia keluar dengan memanggul sebuah bungkusan berukuran cukup besar.

"Hanya itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Kim yang sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat hanya satu bungkusan yang dibawa oleh remaja itu.

"Tentu saja,_ Ahjussi_. Hanya barang-barang di dalam bungkusan ini barang berharga buat Joongie. Oh iya, apakah Joongie juga boleh membawa kelinci-kelinci Joongie? Tidak banyak, hanya 10 ekor, _Ahjussi_. Boleh ya? Tak ada yang merawat mereka kalau Joongie tinggalkan. _Jebal_!" pinta Jaejoong memasang tampang memelas.

"Bawalah!" sahut Kim Junsu. Jaejoong tertawa riang. Diletakkannya bungkusan yang tadi dipanggulnya di samping meja. Remaja cantik itu kembali meninggalkan Kepala Pengawal Kim yang sedang menikmati minumannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong kembali dengan sebuah keranjang bambu yang dianyam jarang yang telah berisikan kelinci-kelincinya.

"_Ahjussi_, _Ahjussi_ bisakan menunggu Joongie sedikit lebih lama? Joongie ingin berpamitan pada Jang_ Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi _serta Tabib Lee. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Joongie akan cepat-cepat. Tidak apa-apa kan,_ Ahjussi_?" ijin Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, ketiga orang yang telah disebutkannya itu sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Sungguh tidak sopan bila ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

Kepala Pengawal Kim yang rupanya memahami perasaan remaja itu kembali hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Pergilah, dan cepat kembali! Kita harus segera sampai ke istana sebelum malam," tukas Kepala Pengawal Kim. Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dan segera berlari meninggalkan orang kepercayaan Raja itu.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Kim Junsu mengamati bungkusan kain tebal di ujung kakinya. Senyuman indahnya kembali merekah mengingat kepolosan remaja cantik itu. Kejap berikutnya, senyuman Kepala Pengawal itu berubah dengan ekspresi sendu jika mengingat sukarnya hidup yang harus dijalani oleh remaja berusia 15 tahun itu. Dalam hati Kim Junsu, timbul sebentuk perasaan sayang kepada _namja_ cantik yang pandai memainkan seruling itu. Perasaan sayang seorang kakak kepada seorang adik yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Tak sampai sepeminuman teh, Jaejoong sudah kembali ke rumahnya menemui Kepala Pengawal Kim. Keringat tampak menyembul di beberapa titik di wajahnya. Kepala Pengawal Kim bergegas berdiri. Dibawanya bungkusan kain tebal juga keranjang berisi kelinci. Jaejoong mengekorinya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan perlahan tanpa suara menuju seekor kuda berbulu hitam yang sedang merumput tak jauh dari pagar kayu yang hampir roboh di depan rumah remaja cantik itu.

Kim Junsu membantu si remaja cantik itu untuk duduk di punggung kudanya. Ia juga menyerahkan bungkusan kain tebal beserta keranjang berisi kelinci kepada _namja_ berparas rupawan itu. Setelah itu, ia juga melakukan satu lompatan indah dan dengan gerakan mengagumkan berhasil duduk di punggung kudanya, tepat di depan Jaejoong. Tanpa membuang waktu, _namja_ dewasa berwajah manis yang sangat ahli memainkan pedang itu menarik tali kekang kudanya. Ia pun dengan cepat menggebah kudanya menyusuri jalanan, membuat remaja cantik yang duduk di belakangnya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Debu-debu beterbangan di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati oleh kaki sang kuda.

ooo 000 ooo

Ketika matahari baru saja terbenam, menghadirkan malam yang mulai merambat menyelimuti mayapada, Kepala Pengawal Kim dan Jaejoong tiba di istana melalui pintu Taman Rahasia yang terdapat di bagian belakang istana. Meskipun belum pernah berkunjung ke istana, namun Jaejoong sering mendengar cerita dari mulut ke mulut mengenai hikayat Taman Rahasia yang terletak di belakang area bangunan utama istana Changdeok. Taman Rahasia sendiri sesungguhnya hanya sebuah taman biasa yang didesain sedemikian rupa dengan hutan yang lebat, kolam-kolam, juga paviliun-paviliun berukuran besar ataupun kecil yang dibangun menyatu dengan alam sekitar. Meskipun begitu, tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa memasuki taman indah yang memiliki beragam tanaman langka itu. Hanya keluarga Raja, ataupun orang-orang tertentu yang dipilih oleh Raja.

Dalam mimpi sekalipun, remaja cantik itu tak berani berharap untuk menjadi salah satu dari orang yang terpilih itu. Namun begitulah kenyataannya, Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho memilihnya!

Kim Junsu melompat dari kudanya dengan sebuah gerakan indah tanpa suara. Ia juga tak lupa menurunkan remaja cantik yang masih terpesona pada keindahan Taman Rahasia yang diterangi oleh penerangan dari lampion-lampion yang terpasang di setiap sudut taman. Kepala Pengawal Kim menepuk pundak remaja itu pelan, lalu mengajaknya berjalan lurus melewati sebuah lorong memanjang, hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan yang dijaga oleh 2 orang prajurit bersenjatakan tombak.

Kim Junsu mendorong pintu kamar berdaun dua itu dan mempersilahkan remaja cantik itu masuk. Sementara kedua prajurit yang menjaga pintu membungkukkan tubuh, memberi hormat.

"Ini kamarmu. Kau bisa menata barang bawaanmu esok hari jika kau lelah. Segeralah beristirahat! Atau jika kau ingin membersihkan diri, kau bisa menikmati pemandian air panas yang telah disediakan. Yang Mulia Raja mengutus 2 orang dayang untuk memenuhi segala keperluanmu. Beliau juga memberikan hadiah selamat datang padamu. Ini," tutur Kepala Pengawal Kim seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak perak berukir berukuran kecil dengan lambang kerajaan Joseon di permukaannya. "Kau bisa melihat isinya setelah aku keluar. Aku harus segera menghadap Yang Mulia Raja. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya pada prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Kim Junsu sambil memutar langkah dan meninggalkan remaja cantik itu.

Jaejoong perlahan menutup pintu kamarnya. Di letakkannya bungkusan kain tebal dan keranjang berisi kelinci yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke atas meja bulat di sudut ruangan yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah kamar itu. Bergegas dibukanya kotak perak yang tadi diberikan oleh Kepala Pengawal Kim. Matanya membulat melihat di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin bermata berlian dengan bentuk lambang kerajaan Joseon. Jaejoong memandangi cincin itu sejenak sebelum mengenakannya di jari manisnya. Jaejoong kembali memerhatikan cincin bermata berlian yang tampak begitu pas di jari manisnya, lalu menciumnya. Sebuah senyuman indah mekar sempurna di bibir remaja cantik itu.

Remaja cantik itu kemudian mengayunkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang luasnya 3 kali lebih besar dari rumah yang selama ini ia tempati. Dirabanya setiap dinding yang didominasi kayu dan batu. Langkahnya akhirnya terhenti ketika di depannya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan 4 pilar tinggi yang menyangga kelambu sutera menutupi sisinya. Tempat tidur itu berlapiskan sebuah kain berwarna hijau yang serasi dengan keseluruhan isi ruangan. Dengan mata berbinar, remaja cantik itu meletakkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menjuntai. Tak puas dengan itu, remaja cantik itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur itu. Entah berapa lama ia larut dalam kegembiraannya hingga kantuk datang mendera. Si _namja_ berparas jelita itu pun akhirnya terkulai memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang di kamar barunya.

ooo 000 ooo

Meski sudah lebih 3 hari Jaejoong tinggal di istana, remaja cantik itu masih merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Meskipun ia hanyalah seorang pemusik istana yang memiliki tugas khusus untuk memainkan seruling kepada Yang Mulia Raja, namun ia merasa diperlakukan begitu istimewa. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, 2 orang dayang istana setiap saat selalu siap untuk melayaninya. Sedangkan untuk penjagaan, 10 orang prajurit terpilih selalu siap setiap saat untuk menjaganya bergantian. Jaejoong merasakan kehidupannya berubah dengan menyolok. Tak ada lagi _hanbok-hanbok_ dengan warna yang mulai memudar, semuanya berganti dengan pakaian baru berbahan sutera terbaik.

Meskipun begitu, selama 3 hari keberadaannya di istana, belum sekalipun Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho. Menurut Kepala Pengawal Kim yang rajin mengunjunginya setiap petang dengan membawakan pesan-pesan sang Raja Joseon itu, Yang Mulia Raja sedang disibukkan dengan pembicaraan penting dengan para pejabat istana mengenai rencana penyerangan tentara Ming. Dan hal tersebut sangat menguras waktu juga pikiran beliau.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia masih setengah tak percaya dengan nasib baik yang sedang menaunginya. Tak perlu bersusah payah ternyata untuk membuat sang Raja jatuh pada pesonanya. Yang perlu ia pikirkan hanyalah langkah selanjutnya. Hal itu membuatnya sering duduk menyendiri untuk memikirkan rencana-rencana ke depan. Seperti halnya hari ini, Jaejoong duduk melamun dengan pikiran mengembara tidak menentu di dalam Taman Rahasia yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar dan menyebarkan keharumannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu.

"Tuan Muda," Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah samping kanannya mengusik lamunannya. Seorang dayang berwajah cukup cantik sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Sikapnya begitu hormat, sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri ingin bertemu," sahut dayang itu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Pemusik Kim," ujar Gusti Permaisuri datar.

"Oh!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

Dayang di sampingnya segera menyembah hormat, lalu bergegas berbalik meninggalkan taman itu. Jaejoong berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk di sebuah kursi batu menghadap ke arah kolam mini berisikan ikan-ikan Koi yang sedang asyik berenang. Ia lalu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi penghormatan pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekatnya. Permaisuri berwajah cantik yang mengenakan _dangui_[17] berwarna merah muda dan _seuran chima_[18] berwarna _scarlet_ itu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dengan kesan angkuh, lalu duduk di atas kursi batu yang tadi diduduki oleh remaja cantik itu. Sedang Jaejoong sendiri hanya berdiri saja.

"Enak juga berada di sini…," kata Yang Mulia Permaisuri seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Ya," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Kau senang?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," lagi-lagi Jaejoong menjawab singkat.

"Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Pemusik Kim. Kesenangan yang kau peroleh sekarang ini bukan berarti bisa berbuat seenaknya saja di istana Changdeok ini. Kau harus sadar, siapa dirimu. Hanya rakyat jelata yang kebetulan memiliki sedikit kemampuan. Jangan pernah berharap lebih, apalagi mengharapkan bisa mendampingi Yang Mulia Raja," sinis Yang Mulia Permaisuri dalam berujar.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Di dalam hatinya, sebuah seringai lebar terbentang. _Ternyata ini rupanya putri bungsu Perdana Menteri Go yang dimaksudkan Eomma. Cantik, sayang hatinya busuk_, batin remaja cantik itu. Di hadapan sang Permaisuri, ia memasang wajah sedihnya yang seolah sedang merasakan sakit hati teramat sangat.

"Yang Mulia Raja memberikan semua kesenangan ini karena kasihan padamu. Beliau seorang raja besar yang sangat memperhatikan rakyatnya. Dan tentunya kau harus bersyukur atas apa yang kau peroleh saat ini, Pemusik Kim. Jangan sampai kau besar kepala dan lantas menginginkan yang lebih dari ini semua," kembali Yang Mulia Permaisuri berkata lembut. Namun nada suaranya sangat menyakitkan hati.

Dan Jaejoong kembali hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Dibiarkannya saja Yang Mulia Permaisuri itu melampiaskan kecemburuannya padanya. Di dalam hatinya, ia tertawa keras menanggapi ucapan-ucapan wanita cantik itu.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ingat, Pemusik Kim. Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan mengambil pendamping seorang rakyat kebanyakan sepertimu!" sambung Yang Mulia Permaisuri tegas, tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Pandangannya tajam menusuk ke bola mata Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Kata-kata terakhir dari istri sah Raja Sukjong itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri!"

Belum lagi Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bentakan keras. Yang Mulia Permaisuri dan si remaja cantik sama-sama terkejut dan menoleh. Yang Mulia Permaisuri menatap tajam ke arah orang yang membentak dengan keras tadi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Selir Suk?" bentak Yang Mulia Permaisuri sengit. Dipandanginya wanita muda dalam balutan _dangui_ berwarna biru langit dan _seuran chima_ berwarna senada yang melangkah ringan menghampiri mereka. Sebuah kipas terkembang dan bergerak-gerak di depan dada wanita muda yang dipanggil Selir Suk itu.

"Sikapmu sungguh memalukan, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang Ratu dari sebuah kerajaan besar seperti Joseon," tajam dan sangat menusuk kata-kata Selir Suk.

"Lancang sekali mulutmu, Selir Suk," sentak Yang Mulia Permaisuri gusar.

"Kau boleh saja membenci kami, para selir yang selalu kau anggap sainganmu, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Tapi alangkah memalukannya jika kau selalu meluapkan kecemburuanmu kepada setiap orang. Terlebih pada anak sepolos ini," dengan enteng Selir Suk menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong dengan kipasnya. Remaja cantik itu terlihat masih terpana dengan adu mulut 2 wanita yang merupakan istri dari Yang Mulia Raja tersebut.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga berani berkata seperti itu padaku? Apa kau lupa kalau kau hanyalah seorang selir, Selir Suk? Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut busukmu jika kau masih ingin menikmati kesenangan di istana ini," ketus Yang Mulia Permaisuri.

"Kau mengancamku, Yang Mulia Permaisuri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Pastinya tak jauh-jauh dari mengandalkan kedudukan ayahmu sebagai Perdana Menteri sekaligus mertua Yang Mulia Raja, bukan? Apa kau juga ingin membuat fitnah atas keluargaku seperti apa yang telah ayahmu lakukan kepada keluarga Park?" sindir Selir Suk seraya tersenyum sinis. Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar salah satu selir Raja itu menyebut marga keluarganya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Yang Mulia Permaisuri dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati menjaga mulutmu mulai saat ini, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari jika kata-katamu hari ini justru akan menjatuhkanmu di masa depan," balas Selir Suk dengan berani.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Selir Suk. Kau pasti akan merasakan akibatnya!" bentak sang Permaisuri.

Setelah berkata demikian, Yang Mulia Permaisuri segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Taman Rahasia itu. Selir Suk memandangi kepergian sang Permaisuri sambil tersenyum sinis,sedang Jaejoong hanya memandanginya dengan diam, namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Didudukkannya pantatnya di atas kursi batu yang tadi ia duduki. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Tak lama, isak tangis tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. Selir Suk memandanginya sesaat, lalu duduk di samping namja cantik itu. Dengan lembut, dipeluknya pundak remaja berusia 15 tahun itu dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dan tangis Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah di dalam pelukan Selir Suk.

ooo 000 ooo

Kim Junsu sedang memasang pelana kuda tunggangannya di bangsal kuda istana yang terletak di bagian belakang istana, tepatnya di sebelah barat Taman Rahasia, ketika seorang prajurit yang dikenalinya sebagai prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu ruangan Jaejoong menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu memperhatikan prajurit yang memberinya hormat itu.

"Ada apa hingga kau kau berlari seperti itu, Prajurit?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Kim itu

"Ampun, Kepala Pengawal Kim. Tuan Muda Joongie menghilang dari kamarnya," lapor prajurit itu, menjawab pertanyaan Kim Junsu.

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang? Menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Bukankah selain prajurit penjaga pintu juga masih ada 10 orang prajurit pilihan yang bertugas menjaganya bergantian? Lalu, apakah kalian sudah mencarinya di sekeliling istana?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Kim setengah tak percaya. Meski begitu, rasa cemas mulai merayap menguasai hatinya. Terlebih setelah beberapa hari yang lalu seorang dayang menceritakan mengenai ucapan Yang Mulia Permaisuri terhadap remaja cantik itu kepadanya. _Apa jangan-jangan ia pergi karena hal itu_? batin Kim Junsu.

Sang prajurit lalu mencertakan apa yang terjadi. "Kami sudah mencari ke sekeliling istana, tapi Tuan Muda tak juga ditemukan," ujarnya. Kepala Pengawal Kim mengerutkan keningnya.

Ia segera menyambar pedangnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau kembalilah ke tempatmu! Aku akan segera menghadap Yang Mulia Raja dan memimpin pencarian," perintah Kepala Pengawal berwajah manis itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan meninggalkan sang prajurit yang membungkukkan tubuhnya,, memberi hormat.

ooo 000 ooo

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan 2 keranjang di tangan kanan dan kirinya yang dipenuhi tanaman kangkung liar. Remaja cantik itu sebetulnya tak berniat meninggalkan istana diam-diam, hanya saja dikarenakan ketika ia ingin meminta bantuan seorang dayang untuk memberikan makanan pada kelinci-kelincinya, dayang tersebut terlihat dalam keadaan tidak enak badan. Ketika Jaejong berusaha meminta bantuan kepada prajurit yang bertugas menjaganya, 2 orang prajurit yang bertugas pada hari itu malah tampak tertidur tak jauh dari ruangannya, dengan raut wajah yang sangat kelelahan. Tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, Jaejoong lalu berinisiatif untuk mencarikan kangkung untuk kelinci-kelincinya. Ia pergi ke gerbang hutan kerajaan lewat pintu belakang istana, hingga tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Remaja cantik itu baru saja meletakkan 2 keranjangnya di ujung kakinya dan hendak membuka pintu ruangannya ketika seseorang mencekal pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong yang terkejut segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kepala Pengawal Kim sedang menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kim Junsu datar.

"_Ahjussi_, Joongie hanya keluar istana sebentar untuk mencarikan kangkung untuk kelinci-kelinci Joongie," jawab remaja cantik itu sambil meringis, merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Kim Junsu melepaskan cekalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kepada para dayang atau prajurit, Joongie? Tidak tahukah kau betapa cemasnya aku ketika seorang prajurit penjaga pintumu mengatakan bahwa kau menghilang? Tidak tahukah kau kalau Yang Mulia Raja juga begitu kuatir mendengar bahwa kau menghilang dari kamarmu sendiri?" tanya Kim Junsu dengan nada pelan. Sorot matanya yang semula tajam berubah. Ia sendiri merasa heran dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa marah kepada remaja cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu.

Jaejoong lalu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Maafkan Joongie, Kim _Ahjussi_. Joongie sudah membuat _Ahjussi_ cemas. Joongie janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," lirih remaja cantik itu dengan wajah menunduk. Kim Junsu menghela napasnya, lalu menepuk pundak remaja itu.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau pikirkan. Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Yang Mulia Raja. Beliau yang sangat mencemaskanmu, Joongie," ujar Kepala Pengawal Kim itu. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, _Ahjussi_. Joongie akan menemui Yang Mulia Raja dan meminta maaf. Joongie sudah membuat banyak orang cemas. Joongie menyesal, hiks," remaja cantik itu tak mampu membendung penyesalannya hingga terisak.

"Tidak perlu!" sebuah suara berat yang begitu penuh wibawa tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang kedua namja berbeda usia itu. Jaejoong dan Kepala Pengawal Kim segera menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Yang Mulia Raja sudah berada di dekat mereka dengan didampingi oleh 2 orang pengawal. Jaejoong dan Kepala Pengawal Kim serta prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami? Kau juga, Kepala Pengawal Kim!" titah Yang Mulia Raja kepada semua orang yang berada di depan pintu kamar remaja cantik yang menjadi pemusik istana termuda itu. Para prajurit, pengawal, serta Kepala Pengawal Kim sekali lagi membungkukkan tubuh, memberikan penghormatan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yang Mulia Raja perlahan mendorong pintu kamar remaja cantik itu, lalu melangkah memasukinya. Jaejoong mengikuti di belakangnya dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Begitu mereka berdua telah sampai di dalam, Jaejoong segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Remaja cantik itu lalu duduk bersimpuh di lantai, sedang Yang Mulia Raja berdiri membelakanginya dengan pandangan lurus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Joongie mengaku bersalah, Yang Mulia. Joongie mohon ampun. Tidak seharusnya Joongie membuat Yang Mulia cemas karena pergi meninggalkan istana diam-diam. Joongie menyesal," lirih remaja cantik itu.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat terlihat hening. Yang Mulia Raja masih terdiam sambil membelakangi remaja cantik itu. Tak lama, Raja Joseon itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengayunkan langkah mendekati remaja cantik yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Sang Raja mencengkeram kedua pundak remaja itu pelan, lalu memintanya berdiri. Jaejoong menurut. Ia perlahan berdiri dengan kepala masih menunduk.

Kejap berikutnya, Jaejoong merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar menyelimuti seluruh hatinya ketika Yang Mulia Raja memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Jangan lagi kau melakukan hal itu. Kau membuatku dilanda perasaan cemas sedemikian hebat. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku," bisik Yang Mulia Raja di telinga remaja itu.

"Joongie berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Yang Mulia. Tapi kenapa Yang Mulia berkata seperti itu? Apa alasannya Joongie meninggalkan Yang Mulia? Joongie senang berada di sini. Semua orang baik pada Joongie. Terutama Yang Mulia," jawab remaja cantik yang masih berada dalam pelukan sang Raja itu. Raja Sukjong perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya lurus bola mata remaja itu yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menjepit dagu Jaejoong. Perlahan-lahan, Yang Mulia Raja mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah remaja cantik itu. Bibir remaja cantik itu sedikit terbuka dengan mata tidak berkedip. Semakin dekat wajah mereka, dengus napas semakin terasa hangat menerpa kulit.

Menggeletar seluruh tubuh Jaejoong ketika bibir Yang Mulia Raja Yi Yunho menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Saat itu juga remaja cantik itu merasakan aliran darahnya seolah terbalik. Remaja cantik itu sama sekali tidak menolak ketika tangan sang Raja melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, dan kembali merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dengan tangan gemetaran karena malu, remaja cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yang Mulia Raja. Membuat bibir mereka semakin rapat menyatu.

"Ah…," Jaejoong mendesah ketika Yang Mulia Raja melepaskan bibirnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang menyeruak ke dalam dirinya, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Raja yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu. Bibirnya yang merah merekah terlihat masih bergetar dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Jaejoong merasa sungguh malu!

Yang Mulia Raja kembali menggamit dagu _namja_ cantik itu, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Yang Mulia Raja agak terkejut juga menyaksikan wajah remaja itu yang merah padam menahan malu, dengan bibir bergetar yang sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong ingin menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Yang Mulia Raja menahannya. Terpaksa _namja_ cantik itu menatap wajah sang Raja yang tampan di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, hemmm?" tanya Raja dengan lembut.

"Ah, tid…, tidak, Yang Mulia," jawab Jaejoong sedikit tergagap. Remaja cantik yang tidak lagi mampu menguasai perasaan malunya itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang Raja. Yang Mulia Raja mengusap helaian rambut remaja itu dengan lembut, menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh indah dalam balutan _hanbok_ merah muda itu.

"Joongie…,"

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

_Bersambung_

* * *

**Catatan:**

15. Gonryongpo: baju harian untuk Raja dan Putra Mahkota. Biasanya berupa jubah besar berwarna merah dengan lambang naga.

16. Andwe: Tidak.

17. Dangui: Pakaian sehari-hari wanita istana.

18. Seuran chima: Rok panjang berpola emas yang digunakan bersama _dangui_.

Adakah kata-kata yang Puan pakai dan tidak dimengerti? Jika ada, PM saja Puan, _ne?_

Ada beberapa kata yang bisa sedikit Puan jelaskan, misalnya:

- telik sandi, itu semacam mata-mata.

- mayapada, bisa diartikan sebagai alam semesta.

- tanpa tedeng aling-aling, maksudnya tanpa sungkan-sungkan, asal ngomong tanpa disaring dulu gitu, hehehe.

- warangka, itu sarung pedang.

Ada yang belum Puan jelaskan? Maafkan Puan kalau bahasanya agak gimana gitu, hehehe...


End file.
